Adaptación Elevdor
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: Es extraño como a veces un encuentro casual y una accidente en un elevador nos puede conducir a quien es nuestra otra mitad, sólo hay que estar atentos y mirar a nuestro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestro gran amor. Adaptación de la historia del mismo nombre de Angel Negro 29


**Bien aquí llego con otra adaptación, esta vez planeo hacer la misma adaptación, pero utilizarla con dos tipos diferentes de animes, que en este caso serían Fairy Tail.**

 **Bueno como siempre esta historia no me pertenece es de Angel negro 29, ella tuvo la gran amabilidad de prestarme la historia para poder hacer esta adaptación(arigatou Angel Negro 29 espero que te guste mucho esta adaptación) y bien como ustedes saben los personajes tampoco son míos(estoy pobre por lo que no puedo comprar los derechos de autor) Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima, lo único que me pertenece es esta adaptación y si alguien tiene una historia parecida, insisto es pura COINCIDENCIA ya.**

 **A y otra cosa:**

 **- _lalalalala_ \- Dialogo y pensamientos.**

 **-lalalalala- Acciones**

 **La canción que se utiliza es: "The way you look tonight" - Michael Bublé**

 **A y una cosa más, este capítulo va dedicado a una gran amiga mía, que es muy fan de este anime, te lo dedico a ti nekofairytail.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir que se abra el telón:**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 ** _"Elevador Fairy Tail"_**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 ** _One-shot_**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 ** _Rose-Black-1503_**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años rubio y de ojos verdes estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio revisando unos documentos y escribiendo algo en la computadora, cuando de repente el intercomunicador suena:

- _Subdirector_ -. La voz de la asistente se escucha al otro lado de la línea- La agente Heartfilia ya se encuentra aquí.

- _Gracias Strauss_ -. Respondió el hombre sonriendo un poco, para él era la voz dulce y agradable- _dígale que pase y ¿Dragneel?_

 _-Aún no llega, pero ya le deje el recado con Fernandes._

- _Gracias Strauss_ -. Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre-. _En cuanto llegue no lo anuncie que pase de inmediato._

- _Si señor_ -. Una chica de cabellera rubia, la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, poseía unos ojos color café, era dueña de un cuerpo que cualquier modelo desearía y mataría por tener. Entraba a la oficina y el rubio al verla se levantó.

- _Lucy_ -. Hizo una seña para que se sentara-. _¿Cómo has estado?-._ Ambos se sentaron, el rubio frente al escritorio y la chica en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio.

 _-Bien Laxus, interesada en el caso Sabertooth_ -. Sonrió la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

- _Bueno, parte de su visita hoy es por eso, pero mejor esperemos un poco_ -. La chica sonrió porque podría llevar ese caso, el cual era importante, pues la organización Sabertooth era la organización de narcotraficantes más famosos estaba haciendo estragos en Washington y ella quería capturarlos y ser reconocida, ya que, las promociones habían empezado en el FBI y ella deseaba una promoción-. _Aún necesito que llegue alguien_ -. Decía el rubio con algo de burla.

 _-¿A quien esperamos Laxus?-._ Preguntó ansiosa por saber con quien le tocaria trabajar, pero toda esa emocion desaparecio cuando vio entrar a un chico alto de cabellera inusualmente rosa, unos ojos de un color esmeralda profundo, un cuerpo bien tonificado, lo cual demostraba muchas horas de ejercicios y una sonrisa que hipnotizaria a cualquier chica, pero la rubia era una excepcion _-. Oye idiota, no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas_ -. Hablo la chica, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desdén.

- _Laxus_ -. Se acercó al rubio y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, en el proceso ignorando a la chica, la cual solo bufó molesta.

- _Hola natsu_ -. Devolvió el saludo _-. Por favor, sientate_ -. Le indico la silla que sobraba frente a su escritorio, mientras la chica cruzaba sus brazos molesta.

- _Laxus si vas a hablar con este_ -. Señalo lucy al pelirosa con desprecio _-. Prefiero marcharme, antes que seguir cerca de él en el mismo espacio-._ Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

- _No te vallas todavia Lucy_ -. Indico el hombre-. _Necesito hablar con los dos, pues para eso los solicite a ustedes dos aqui, sabiendo que no se soportan._

- _Pero si se trata del proyecto Saberthoot ¿Qué tiene que hacer este aquí? si conmigo es suficiente para completar el caso_ -. Dijo Lucy con una mirada de desprecio.

- _Pues seguramente estas aquí para escuchar que me dieron el caso a MÍ_ -. Indicaba el pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona.

- _Me temo que no es así Natsu_ -. El mayor se disculpó con en nombrado, lo cual provoco que la única chica ahí se pusiera a reír.

- _Jajajajajaja creo que más bien tú estás aquí para enterarte que el caso es MIO_ -. Se burlaba la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- _Tampoco es así Lucy_ -. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta y ambos miraban a su jefe con sorpresa y duda-. _Verán..._ -. Decía recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón _-. Los necesito a AMBOS para lograr completar esta misión._

- _¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-._ Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se paraban de manera abrupta de la silla y ponían sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- _No Laxus ni sueñes que are una misión con este cabeza de lava_ -. Grito la rubia furiosa.

- _No Laxus estás loco si crees que trabajare con esa rubia oxigenada_ -. Grito el Dragneel colérico.

 _-A quien llamas rubia oxigenada_ -. Respondió la ofendida viéndolo a la cara-. _Tu maldito cabeza de lava._

 _-Soy un cabeza de lava, pero definitivamente soy mucho más inteligente que tú rubia._

 _-¿Inteligente? Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír, estúpido cabeza de lava._

 _-Basta los dos_ -. Grito el rubio poniéndose de pies y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos, haciendo que los dos agentes frente a él dieran un pequeño salto-. _Ya cállense, que me tienen arto_ -. Los dos agentes se callaron y se sentaron silenciosos, pero aún mirándose con odio-. _Bien ahora que están callados, no estoy loco ni sueño, miren esto_ -. Tomo el anunciador de su escritorio y los enseño a los dos _-. Ven lo que dice aquí "Subdirector Dreyar"_ -. Hizo un énfasis en su nombre y el título que poseía-. _Espero que les quede claro par de idiotas soy su jefe y van a hacer lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga_ -. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón un poco más tranquilo que antes-. _Tomen_ -. Dijo mientras lanzaba unos folders a la mesa _-. Quiero que se coordinen, este caso es muy importante y también muy delicado, por lo que no quiero ningún error-._ Ambos tomaron los folders y empezaron a leerlos.

 _-Yo puedo llevar el caso solo/sola_ -. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que se voltearan a ver con odio.

- _Sé que cualquiera de ustedes dos, es capaz de llevar el caso_ -. Les respondió su jefe-. _Pero deben de entender que es un caso muy delicado, la gente del pentágono me está presionando para que este caso sea resuelto la más rápido posible y de la mejor manera, por eso he pesado en mis agentes estrellas para esta misión._

- _Pero Laxus, no podre trabajar con esta niña, estará solo estorbándome_ -. Replicaba el pelirosa.

 _-Yo no soy ninguna niña, imbécil_ -. Respondió la única mujer en la sala.

 _-Por favor, se los suplico_ -. Empezó el rubio cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para no perder la paciencia-. _Entiendan la situación y compórtense como profesionales y adultos que ustedes son_ -. Decía lo último pellizcándose la punta de la nariz.

- _Pero..._ -. Lucy iba a protestar, pero su jefe levantó una mano para que se callara.

- _Chicos en verdad necesito su apoyo_ -. Suplico el rubio-. _Sé que no se soportan, pero por favor hagan el intento de trabajar juntos_ -. Tanto Lucy como Natsu se miraron y miraron a su jefe, al verlo no pudieron evitar tener un poco de lastima, pues se notaba que ha estado muy tenso.

- _Bien Laxus_ -. Empezó el pelirosa serio, provocando un poco de nerviosismo en el mayor-. _Cuenta conmigo para esta misión_ -. Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

- _Y conmigo también_ -. Respondió la rubia dándole una gran sonrisa _-. Por el caso tendremos que trabajar juntos_ -. Miro al hombre de cabellera rosa frente a ella-. _¿Tregua?-._ Pregunto, mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato.

- _Tregua_ -. Respondió el chico tomando la mano de la chica frente a él, ese acto provoco a ambos sentir una descarga de energía y se soltaron de inmediato. El jefe sonrió complacido al ver que estos iban a aceptar la misión y ya no iban a pelear.

- _Recuerden que la organización Sabertooth, está compuesto por diversas personas, entre ellas están Sting Eucliffe y Minerva Orland, ambos si bien trabajan para la empresa el primero es quien está más involucrado con esa organización, mientras la segunda es usada cuando hay que seducir a alguien, también hay más miembros los cuales se encargan de llevar la mercancía y distribuirla, pero no se los diré porque todo eso se encuentra en sus carpetas, también son una organización muy peligrosa, su red de narcotráfico es muy grande, y abarca no solo muchos estados del país sino que también abarca otros países_ -. Comenzó a explicarles Laxus, mientras ellos leían los expedientes que le había dado _-. Creo que sería bueno que se infiltraran los dos, uno en la parte operativa y otro con los familiares, quiero que coordinen esa parte, su equipo estará formado por Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar y Levy Mcgarden_ -. Les decía el hombre. Después de dos horas de estar revisando el caso, los agentes salieron de la oficina dejando a su jefe solo.

 _-¿Crees que lo logren?-._ Preguntó su asistente desde la puerta, mientras sostenía una taza humeante de café, la mujer era alta, de un curioso cabello blanco, unos bellos ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo.

- _Eso espero Mira, eso espero_ -. Sonrió el rubio, mientras la chica se acercaba hacia él, dejo el café la taza de café sobre la mesa y se sentó en las piernas del rubio.

- _Anímate Laxi_ -. Decía la peliblanca, mientras besaba los labios del rubio de una forma tierna _-. Estos dos van a terminar juntos, y de paso el caso se resolverá._

- _Ahora eres adivina_ -. Sonrió con burla hacia la chica sentada en sus piernas.

- _Yo no, pero Kana es buena en eso_ -. Decía Mirajane con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Las investigaciones comenzaron, a pesar de que Lucy y Natsu se la pasaran peleándose habían logrado grandes avances, ambos habían logrado infiltrarse, Lucy era la amante de turno de Sting Eucliffe, mientras que Natsu había entrado en la seguridad de la organización Sabertooth, pero al poco tiempo Minerva lo había convertido en su hombre, ambos agentes sabían que era parte del trabajo, y por mucho que les desagrada a ambos la situación tenían que hacerla, afortunadamente habían conseguido información muy importante para el caso. Así transcurrieron seis meses, Lucy se encontró a Natsu entrando al centro de operaciones del FBI.

- _Vaya Natsu_ -. Empero a hablar la chica, cuando llegaron al elevador-. _Hace días que no te veo_ -. Al estar conversando ninguno noto un cartel que estaba pegado a un lado del elevador.

- _Mine me llevo a Cancún_ -. Presumía el chico, ya que, sabía que ambas mujeres se odiaban e incluso en varias ocasiones se habían peleado.

 _-Veo que te diviertes con la tipa esa_ -. Respondió la rubia con una mirada muy molesta-. _Te estas acostumbrando demasiado a la buena vida._

\- _Y qué me dices tú_ -. Decía el pelirosa, mientras le sujetaba la ropa a la chica-. _Con esa ropa cara, no puedes decirme mucho_ -. Dijo para después señalarla de pies a cabeza.

- _Stingi me consiente mucho_ -. Le respondía con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras llegaba el elevador y ambos entraban en él, la chica presiono el botón que llevaría a ambos al piso a donde debían ir, para que después empezara a subir el aparato.

- _Te olvidas que es un delincuente_ -. Respondió algo molesto el chico, en el caso del pelirosa y el Eucliffe, las cosas eran muy parecidas que con las chicas, se destetaban y no podían estar los dos en una misma habitación sin querer matarse.

 _-Igual que la tipa esa_ -. Decía la ojicafe con una voz que detonaba que estaba enojada-. Pero eso hace que sean tan buena dupla ambos arrogantes y estúpidos.

 _-Mira quien habla_ -. Dijo con saña el chico-. _Una rubia oxigenada, me sorprende que ese tipejo se haya fijado en ti._

 _-Cállate idiota_ -. Respondió ofendida la rubia, al tiempo que lo empujaba por el brazo, esté como estaba mal parado choco contra la puerta del elevador, acto seguido el aparato se detuvo abruptamente sacudiéndose _-. ¿Qué hiciste animal?-._ Decía para después empezar a gritarle y empujarle, mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, era tanto su nerviosismo que empezó a presionar los botones del elevador con desesperación, esperando que este se moviera, pero lo único que logro fue que esté se cimbrara un poco.

 _-¿Qué haces rubia?_ -. Grito el pelirosa zarandeando un poco a la chica quien temblaba de nervios-. _Cálmate niña, cálmate y respira_ -. Le decía al ver que su miedo era genuino y no falso como él pensó, la chica comenzó a sollozar ligeramente, quien temblaba de los nervios _-. ¿Ya estás más tranquila?-._ Le pregunto el chico, después de un rato de estar abrazados, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ambos aunque no lo dijeran se sentían bien uno cerca del otro y se sentía mucho mejor cuando estaban tan cerca como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, varias veces dentro de su trabajo de infiltración tuvieron que bailar juntos y convivir como parejas del Eucliffe y la Orland, aunque era desagradable para estos chicos, y los agentes tenían que fingir rechazo, a pesar de pelearse todo el tiempo, encubiertos o de agentes, ambos sabían que esa era su manera de no caer rendidos ante lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- _Gracias_ -. Respondía Lucy, mientras se sorbía la nariz-. _Me siento mucho mejor_ -. Decía, pero no se soltaba de los brazos del pelirosa, al contrario lo estrecho y suspiro.

- _Me alegra que te sientas mejor_ -. Decía el chico, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo con el elevador ¿no crees?_ -. Decía la rubia para sacar su celular e intentar marcar _-. No recibo señal alguna_ -. Respondía al mismo tiempo que se movía por todo el cubo buscando un lugar donde recibiera alguna señal-. _¿Qué hacemos no recibo señal en ningún lugar?-._ El chico también saco su celular e intento marcar, pero tampoco recibía señal.

- _Rayos, nadie sabía que venía hoy_ -. Maldijo el Dragneel frustrado.

- _Estamos en las mismas, a nadie le avise que venía_ -. Dijo la Heartfilia para sentarse en el suelo del elevador.

- _Pues tendremos que esperar_ -. Dijo el chic para después sentarse junto a ella.

Estuvieron una media hora hablando de los progresos que llevaban en el caso, se ponían al día de lo que se fueron enterando cada uno por su cuenta.

 _-Te veías bellísima en la última fiesta_ -. Dijo a la nada el pelirosa _-. Con tu vestido verde esmérala._

 _-Es mi color favorito-._ Y era verdad ese era su color favorito, no pudo evitar pensar que ese color era el mismo color que el de los ojos de Natsu, él tuvo el mismo pensamiento pero no comento nada al respecto.

- _Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo_ -. Volvió a decir a la nada el ojiesmeralda _-. Por desgracia ese día Sting te saco pronto de esa fiesta._

 _-Sí, ya sabes cómo se ponen los negocios-_. Se quejaba la ojicafe, pensando un momento _-. ¿Alguna canción en especial?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Que si hubieras querido bailar conmigo alguna canción especial-_. Le respondió Lucy.

Natsu se quedó pensando un momento en que canción, hasta que tomó su celular y reprodujo la canción que deseaba.

 **Some day, where I´m awfullylow,**

 **When the world is cold,**

 **I will feel a glow just thinking of you...**

 **And the way you look tonigh.**

Natsu se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a Lucy para que ella se pusiera de pie, ella lo dudo por un momento, pero al final acepto su mano y la descarga eléctrica se sintió de nuevo, se acomodaron en posición de baile, y al ritmo de la música se empezaron a mover, sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos se fueron juntando cada vez más.

 **Yes you´re lovely, with your smile so warm**

 **And your cheeks so soft,**

 **There is nothing for me but to love you,**

 **And the way you look tonight.**

El pelirosa coloco su barbilla sobra la cabeza de la rubia, abrazándola por los hombros, ella se recargo en el fuerte pecho del chico rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y escuchando el latir de su corazón, el cual empezó a acelerarse, soltó un suspiro, el brazo se hizo más estrecho.

 **With each word your tenderness grows,**

 **Tearing my fear apart...**

 **And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**

 **It touches my foolish heart.**

El movimiento de ambos al bailar era lento y suave, parecía como si siempre hubieran bailando juntos, parecía que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo en total coordinación y cadencia, ambos se sentían tan a gusto, como si estuvieran en una burbuja donde nada los tocaba, nadie los conocía, solamente existían ellos dos.

 **Lovely... Never, ever change**

 **Keep that breathless charm**

 **Won´t you please arrange it?**

 **Cause I love you... Just the way yoo look tonight.**

 **Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,**

 **Just the way you look to-night**

La música se detuvo, pero ellos no se separaban, solo por un momento, se quedaron quietos, pero abrazados como si, se separaban solo un poco ya nunca más se volverían a ver. Lucy suspiro, Natsu reacciono y la fue soltando de poco a poco, aún en contra de su voluntad.

- _Gracias por este baile_ -. Le agradecía el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- _a ti-._ Respondió ella algo tímida y tratarse de no sentirse apenada, se volvió a sentar en el lugar que ocupaba antes-. _¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?-._ Pregunto la rubia.

- _no ha pasado más de una hora_ -. Respondió el chico, mientras veía su reloj de muñeca-. _Se me ha hecho corto el tiempo._

 _-Igual a mí-_. Le dijo la chica para después retomar el tema del caso, habían llegado a la conclusión que esos chicos en algún momento se traicionarían.

- _era de esperarse, después de todo Minerva es una bruja sin compasión_ -. Espeto de pronto la rubia denotando con su voz el desagrado que le provocaba esa persona.

 _-Y Sting es un maldito que no tiene escrúpulos_ -. Contraatacaba el pelirosa _-. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te toque?-_. Decía, para poner al mismo tiempo una cara de asco.

- _Eso también es parte del trabajo_ -. Explicaba la rubia _-. Pero tú no pareces pasarla tan mal con Minerva_ -. Respondía la chica con un claro tono de molestia.

- _Esto también es parte del trabajo_ -. Dijo Natsu para sonreír de una forma arrogante, pues ante sus ojos el comentario de Lucy contenía algo de celos, la chica al ver esa sonrisa se molestó y contraataco.

- _Aunque déjame decirte que Sting_ -. Empezó la chica para soltar un suspiro _-. Es alguien muy pasional, es bueno en la cama_ -. Presumía la chica con una sonrisa de victoria, el pelirosa al escucharla solo apretó la mandíbula, dicha acción fue notada por la rubia- _. En verdad es todo un tigre._

 _-Lo dudo_ -. Decía el ojiesmeralda soltando una carcajada _-. A mí me da la impresión que es gay, Jajajaja_ -. Dijo para comenzar a imitar movimientos amanerados _-. Tan delicado al comer, tan sutil en sus formas..._ \- Decía el chico para ser interrumpido por la rubia.

 _-Es que él es un caballero_ -. Lo defendí Lucy-. _No como tú patán_ -. Dijo para levantarse y caminar al rededor del cubo-. _Tú no tienes idea de lo que son los modales animal._

 _-Puede ser que sea un animal_ -. Dijo para levantarse cual fiera enjaulada del suelo-. _Quizás sea un animal salvaje_ -. Dijo para mirarla de pies a cabeza, y después la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, esa acción provoco que la rubia se estremeciera-. _Pero él jamás te hará temblar como yo_ -. Susurraba en su oído el chico, sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder el beso apasionadamente, a ese beso la ojicafe intentaba resistirse-. _Jamás te besara como yo lo hago_ -. Le comento Natsu para besarla de nuevo con fiereza y pasión, mientras rozaba sus pechos con urgencia, Lucy por un momento se dejó llevar por el beso y las caricias que recibía del chico, jadeo y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Natsu, mientras él bajaba sus manos por sus torneadas piernas para luego levantarle una-. _Jamás lo desearas tanto como a mí-_. Dijo para empezar a restregar su miembro ya endurecido contra el centro de la chica, a lo cual ambos jadearon-. _Como me deseas a mí_ -. Repitió el chico.

- _Aléjate de mí animal_ -. Reacciono la chica a esas salvajes caricias para empujarlo para que se separaran, lo cual logro-. _No me vuelvas a tocar cabeza de lava_ -. Dijo para luego limpiarse la boca como si el beso hubiera sido algo asqueroso y también se acomodaba la ropa.

- _Y tú no eres más que una rubia boba_ -. Espetaba el chico _-. Una rubia oxigenada_ -. La insultaba-. _No cabe duda que Minerva es mejor que tú en muchos sentidos, ella es toda una mujer, tan sensual y provocativa_ -. Provocaba Natsu a Lucy _-. No como tú, que en cambio eres insípida y sin chiste._

- _¿Te parece que soy una mujer insípida y sin chiste_?-. Empezó la rubia para comenzar acercarse poco a Natsu, hasta que lo tenía acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo, el pelirosa ante esa acción se puso un poco nervioso-. _Con ella no te pones nervioso y tampoco tiemblas-._ Continuo hablando Lucy tomando la orilla de su camisa, primero con delicadeza para luego apretarla y la jalo para que sus rostros quedaran cerca, al haber logrado eso, lo beso de una forma demandante-. _Ella no te besara como yo_ -. Dijo para girarse y restregarle su trasero en su parte inferior-. _Tampoco la deseas como me deseas a mí_ -. Comento para alejarse un poco de él, pero sin separar del todo su trasero-. _Lástima que no puedes tenerme_ -. Se burló la chica, mientras se separaba completamente de él y le daba una mirada burlona.

- _Como que no_ -. Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa picaresca para después tomarla del brazo de manera brusca, girarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, beso sus labios con pasión, queriendo robarle el aliento y dejarla en conmoción, pero ella reacciono a esto, pero ella no se perdería sola, no señor, arderían los dos juntos, se tomarían ambos, decidida Lucy rodeo el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos y acaparo su boca igualando la intensidad impuesta por el chico; Natsu al ver esto no pudo tener más sus manos quietas mucho tiempo, sus manos recorrían la espalda y glúteos, tocando, apretando y sintiendo. La acerco más a él para que supiera lo que provocaba tenerla tan cerca. Le comenzó a subir la falda, mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Por su parte ella acariciaba su cuello, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del pelirosa, la cual fue desabotonando su camisa con rapidez y cuando este se encontró descubierto, abandono sus labios, para dejar húmedas marcas en su pecho, en el cual beso desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, recorriendo un camino de ira y regreso, mientras que él aprovecho para besar su cuello y sus hombros. De a poco fue subiendo su blusa hasta sacarla por su cabeza y lanzarla a algún lado; para luego sacarse su propia camisa y lanzarla al piso.

Luego de eso, de un movimiento la tumbo en el alfombrado suelo, quedando él encima de ella, para después dedicar toda su atención a sus senos, donde besaba y lamia uno, mientras al otro lo apretaba y acariciaba con su mano; Lucy lo único que hacia ante esas carisias era gemir. Natsu al escuchar sus gemidos decidió que ya era tiempo de probar más de ese cuerpo de diosa, entonces decide cambiar la mano que apretaba un seno por su boca y su mano fue bajando a la parte sur de su cuerpo, al llegar a esa levanto su falda he hizo a un lado la tanga que la rubia llevaba, de a poco los dedos de Natsu fue rozando delicadamente su centro, pero después de un tiempo introducir dos dedos en ella, empezó con movimientos lentos y certeros para luego pasar a movimientos rápidos y arrebatadores, lo cual hacia gritar a la chica de verdadero placer _-. Seguramente Sting no te toca así y tampoco te hace gritar así_ -. Ella no respondía nada estaba perdida en el placer que estaba sintiendo, solo se limitaba a jadear y movía sus caderas buscando que el rose fuera más fuerte y profundo-. _Seguro que no lo rodeas del modo en que estas rodeando mis dedos_ -. Dijo al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo en ella, quien solo podía gemir extasiada. Natsu al verlo no puedo evitar pensar como sabría ella, por lo que quito su boca de seno y bajo de a poco al centro de la chica, al llegar no puedo evitar mirar como sus dedos eran tragados por la chica, al ver aquello no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, por lo que se acercó y saco un momento sus dedos, Lucy ante eso emitió un quejido, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para replicar, pues empezó a sentir como la lengua de Natsu lamia suavemente su centro para después pasar a lamidas feroces; Natsu al ver como Lucy se retorcía de placer no dudo en introducir su lengua dentro de ella. Lucy ante eso no podía evitar gritar de placer y agarro con sus manos el cabello del chico y lo incito a que llegara más profundo que pudiera, el chico siguió así hasta que Lucy llego al orgasmo, lo cual la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y dar el mayor grito de su vida, haciendo que su voz se volviera más ronca; luego de ese momento Natsu saco su lengua del centro de Lucy y se dirigió al oído de la chica-. _Él no te hará llegar como yo lo hago, él jamás apreciara el sabor tan delicioso que he probado_ -. Dijo el pelirosa mientras le soplaba aire al lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, pero ella solo podía negar con la cabeza, pues todavía no podía recuperarse de ese orgasmo, Natsu decidió alejarse un poco para poder ver su expresión luego de ese orgasmo y lo que encontró fue mejor de lo que eso pues se podía observar como los ojos de Lucy estaban nublados todavía por el placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca jadeando solo la hacía más sexy _-. Jamás la había visto así de bonita_ -. Fue el pensamiento del chico hasta que en un movimiento rápido Lucy se paró he invirtió los papeles con Natsu, quedando ella arriba de él.

 _-¿Esmeralda te besa así?_ -. Pregunto la chica al tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente, su objetivo con ese beso era poder robarle el aliento y hacer que no pensara en nada más-. _¿Te deja marcas de hierro con cada beso que te profesa?-._ Dijo para que sus labios se separaran de la boca el chico y antes del que Natsu tuviera oportunidad de quejarse fueron, bajando de a poco, primero paso por su cuello, después por sus hombros, siguiendo con su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se topó con tu pantalón y con premura le fue desabrochando el cinturón para después bajarle sus pantalones junto a sus boxers y dejar su virilidad al descubierto, lo cual arranco un suspiro de alivio de los labios del pelirosa _-. ¿Te trata con cuidado y pasión a la vez?-._ Pregunto, mientras que su mano rodeo el miembro del chico y empezó a recorrerlo de manera suave de arriba a abajo en toda su longitud, eran movimientos lentos pero intensos, el chico lo único que podía hacer era gemir de placer-. _Ella jamás podrá tratarte como el hombre que eres-._ Le dijo para empezar a introducir su miembro en su boca, primero comenzó dando lamidas por toda su longitud, para luego darle succiones intensas, al tiempo que hacia eso con sus uñas se encargaba de dejarle ligeras marcas en el pecho del chico. Natsu tomó su cabeza y enredo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, pero no la empujaba solo la acariciaba, mientras no podía evitas gemir de placer y suspirar de manera audible.

Lucy siguió así por un rato, subiendo y bajando por su miembro, de repente aumento el ritmo de sus succiones y eso provoco que a Natsu le llegara un orgasmo, Lucy no se apartó en ningún momento sino que se encargó de tragar todo el semen del chico, para que no se desperdiciara nada de él; luego se separó de su miembro y se acercó al odio del chico para susurrarle-. Con ella nunca vas a sentir algo así.

Luego de eso la rubia en un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas del pelirosa y sostuvo su miembro con una mano mientras de a poco lo introducía en su entrada, envolviéndolo con sus paredes; cuando el miembro del chico entro en ella por completo ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una maldición de placer, quedándose quietos un momento para disfrutar eso lo más posible.

 _-Creo...que...tú...tampoco...has...sentido...algo...así-._ Se burlaba el pelirosa, pero con un poco de dificultad debido al intenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

- _Callate_ -. Jadeo la rubia, mientras movias sus caredas de adelante hacia atras-. _Ahora...no...podras...estar...con...otra-_. DEcia mientras sus movimientos aumentaban en velocidad-. _Eres...solo...-._ Se inclinó al oído del chico, primero soltó un suspiro en su oído, provocando que el chico se estremeciera-. _MIO_ -. Fue lo que la chica le susurro; pero el Dragneel al escucharla, en un movimiento rápido, giro con ella, ahora el quedando arriba y ella abajo, pero nunca separando sus caderas.

- _Que...posesiva_ -. Le dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona, y haciendo los movimientos de sus caderas más lentas-. _Pero...esto...tiene...que...ser...parejo_ -. Le reclamo, mientras ella trataba de poder mover las caderas y lograr el placer que deseaba, pero el ojiesmeralda le sujetaba las manos por sobre la cabeza.

 _-¡¿QUE...?!_ -. Lucy ni siquiera podía responder correctamente por la frustración que empezaba a sentir.

- _Di que eres MIA-._ Le dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, pero la chica al escuchar su petición negaba frenéticamente; él al ver esta reacción empezó a abandonar de apoco su interior.

 _-Está bien_ -. Chilló la rubia y el Dragneel inmediatamente regreso a entrar a fondo, provocando que ambos dieran un gran gemido de placer-. _Bien, Bien, soy tuya... toda tuya_ -. Luego de lo dicho por la chica, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate, Natsu empezó a acelerar sus embestidas.

 _-Si...-._ Comenzó el chico con una sonrisa siniestra-. _Eres toda...mía...y yo...todo...tuyo_ -. Termino de decir para lanzarse a los labios de la chica y comenzar con devorarlos con pasión, pero con ternura y amor a la vez; Lucy al sentir la intensidad de este beso respondió con la misma manera. El pelirosa comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez y fuerza, llegando al interior de la chica con más intensidad.

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a sentir que les faltaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo, a lo cual solo pudieron gritar mutuamente sus nombres. Luego de haber sido capaces de sentir el cielo se quedaron unos momentos quietos, tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido en esa gloriosa actividad.

Él permanecía sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla, respirando en su cuello, en un momento movió su cabeza y se acercó a su oído-. _Dios Lucy_ -. Comenzó a susurrarle el chico al oído _-. No sabes cuánto he deseado esto...cuanto he soñado con estar contigo de esta forma...amándote_ -. Continuo susurrando, mientras empezaba a dejar suaves besos en su cuello, a lo cual ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, pero sin comentar nada _-. No tienes idea de cómo sufro cada vez que te veo cerca de Sting, cada vez que te toca, que te besa..._ -. Dijo el pelirosa, mientras al mismo tiempo gruñía de enojo-. _Si supieras como sufro cada que pienso que te hace el amor... Me entran unos deseos de matarlo por hacerte suya, como odio a ese hombre-_. Finalizo Natsu con una voz que cada vez se volvía más ronca por la rabia y los celos que nacían de él.

- _Shhhhh, cálmate_ -. Le susurro Lucy al oído para tranquilizarlo, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda-. _Jamás he hecho el amor con él, nunca he sido suya en realidad_ -. Le confesó la rubia al hombre al oído-. _Él tiene sexo, solo me usa, pero nunca he hecho con Sting lo que tú y yo hemos hechos-_. Le dijo Lucy, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita _-. Creo que tienes razón, seguro es gay._

 _-¿No se mueve como yo?_ -. Pregunto el pelirosa al tiempo que volvía a embestirla lentamente, provocando que ella soltada un gemido como respuesta _-. ¿Te besa como yo?_ -. Le dijo el pelirosa al tiempo que acaparaba sus labios con ternura, despacio y saboreando cada rincón de sus labios; ella salo gemía por la excitación que le provocaba el chico mientras le tomaba las caderas de las chicas y empezaba in ritmo suave con ellas. Después de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus cuerpos, pero eso no evito que se miraran a los ojos, en los cuales se podía ver el gran cariño que sentían los dos, haciendo que por un momento el tiempo se detuviera sin que avanzara el tiempo solo querían quedarse de ese modo mirándose y transmitiendo sus sentimientos. Pero de repente a la chica la asalto el pensamiento de la chica Orland y eso provoco que frunciera el ceño molesta. Eso hizo que rodara, con algo de violencia, con Natsu, donde quedo sobre él; para ambos fue un movimiento excitante, pero la chica en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en la mente.

 _-Seguro que tratas igual a Minerva-._ Dijo Lucy con una expresión de tristeza a la vez que intentaba levantarse y alejarse de aquel hombre pelirosa, pero este fue más rápido y la tomo de la cadera para bajarlas y que volviera a estar dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran-. _Seguro le dices las mismas cosas a_ ella-. Hablaba la chica, mientras ambos hacían el mismo movimiento, el de alejar para luego acerar sus caderas, y de nuevo ambos no pudieron evitar gemir del placer que estaban sintiendo, pero la mirada de Lucy no cambiaba, todavía se podía visualizar un manto de tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate- _. Si supieras que no soporto verla encima de ti... toqueteando... sólo de pensar que la haces estremecer de la misma manera que a mí... simplemente me muero de celos_ -. La chica se tapó rápidamente la boca con sus manos al ser consciente de que se había descubierto frente a él, que los celos la mataban y por más que tratara de no sentirlos era inevitable que aparecieran.

 _-¿Celos?-._ Pregunto incrédulo y con arrogancia el pelirosa, ante esa acción la rubia solo podía negar con la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior para evitar decir algo más que pudiera perjudicarla-. _Si supieras lo extraña que es, cuando ni siquiera es para tanto_ -. Le susurro esto último a la chica al oído, la cual soltó una pequeña risita-. _Es demasiado exagerada, además parece sacada de una mala película porno, en verdad solo estoy con ella por el caso sino ya me hubiera alejado de ella, pero te juro que no le hecho a ella ni la mitad de lo he hecho contigo, es más, te confieso que con Minerva me quedo insatisfecho-._ Termino de decir el chico con una sonrisa divertida y algo picara.

 _-Ohh, pobrecillo_ -. Lo consoló Lucy al mismo tiempo que movía su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás _-. Debes de quedar muy frustrado en esa situación-._ De repente aumento el movimiento de sus caderas _-. Pero no debes de preocuparte yo conozco una cura para eso._

 _-Estoy seguro que tú posees esa cura-_. Dijo Natsu divertido al pensar en la cura que le iba a dar Lucy.

- _Pero para que te de la cura tienes que prometerme algo-_. Dijo la Heartfilia para parar en seco los movimientos que estaba haciendo, lo cual provoco que el Dragneel lo mirada extrañado _-. Debes prometerme que no dejaras que esa bruja te vuelva a tocar en toda su vida_ -. Natsu sonrió bastante divertido por lo posesiva que se escuchaba la rubia así que de un movimiento repentino el pelirosa levanto sus caderas empujándolas contra las de la chica, haciendo que su miembro entrara más profundamente en ella y también provocando que ambos soltaran un fuerte gemido.

 _\- Lo hare solo si tu prometes que el gay ese no te volverá a poner ni un solo dedo encima de tu bello cuerpo_ -. Le respondió el hombre besándole un pecho provocando que ella soltada un pequeño gemido. La Heartfilia como después se agacho hasta la altura de la cara del hombre bajo suyo, quedando sus rostros pegados y sintiendo el aliento del otro.

- _Lo prometo-._ Le susurro Lucy para después besarse con una delicadeza, pasión, amor y fuerza.

 _-Yo también lo prometo-._ Dijo él al terminar el beso.

Los movimientos de Lucy se fueron haciendo cada vez mas rápido, provocando que ambos volvieran a sentir aquella sensación de extremo placer y logrando que gritaran el nombre del otro. Luego de aquella estremecedora sensación ella se dejó caer sobre el varonil pecho del chico, se encontraba extasiada y agotada, pero sumamente feliz; se quedaron unos momentos quietos y en silencio, tirando de controlar su respiración. La rubia al estar en el pecho del pelirosa pudo escuchar como los latidos de él empezaron a tomar un ritmo tranquilo de a poco pasaba el tiempo.

 _-Natsu._

 _-Dime_

 _-Tenemos que terminar pronto el caso_ -. Le dijo la chica enderezándose un poco para mirarlo-. _Ya no quiero estar cerca de ellos._

 _-Tienes razón pequeña_ -. Le dijo el chico acariciándole la espalda _-. Además no soportaría verte cerca de ese idiot_ a-. Termino de decir el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

 _-Sí, además yo tampoco podría aguantar ver a la fulana esa saltándote encima_ -. Le dijo entre molesta y divertida-. Tenemos que pensar en cómo cerrar definitivamente este caso.

Mientras comentaban posibles planes que podrían utilizar para detener de una vez por todas a esa organización Sabertooth se fueron acomodando la ropa. Una vez vestidos se sentaron en el suelo del elevado como si fueran una pareja de novios en un día e campo; el amiente se sentía relajado y agradable, además de que no podían dejar de besarse y acariciarse, pero de a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, quedando abrazados, mientras dormían, pero lo que se podía deslumbrar a simple vista eren sus rostros, que expresaban estar muy a gusto uno al lado del otro.

Cuatro horas después de que quedaron atrapados en el elevador, el aparato pareció funcionar llevándolos a la planta baja, no habían subido más que unos cuantos pisos, por lo que cuando llegaron apenas estaban despiertos; él primero que los vio tendidos en el suelo, abrazados, fue Jellal Fernandes, amigo del pelirosa.

 _-¿Que hacen aquí chicos?_ -. Pregunto sorprendido Jellal, un hombre alto de cabello azul algo desordenado, poseía un tatuaje de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de un color marrón.

- _Nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor_ -. Respondió el pelirosa poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Lucy, quien se dejó ayudar por él, para Jellal desde la escena e ellos abrazados al abrir el elevador y ahora no peleaban como siempre, eso era algo bastante extraño.

- _Llegamos ayer a la 1 de la mañana y de repente se paró el elevador, quisimos llamar a alguien, pero no teníamos señal, así que_ -. Le relato Lucy a Jellal, pero en la última parte compartió una mirada cómplice con Natsu-. _Aquí nos quedamos por..._ -. miro su reloj-. _cuatro horas, vaya, se me fue rapido el tiempo_ -. bromeo la rubia y el pelirosa solo sonrio, pero no dijo nada.

 _-¿Es que no vieron el letrero?_ -. Les pregunto el peliazul señalando haia arriba de la puerta del ascensor, ellos salieron del cubo y miraron a donde señalaba Jellal, en el cartel decia: "El servicio de elevador sera suspendido el dia 10 de Octubre d de la mañana..."

- _No me di cuenta_ -. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y algo divertidos, por lo que seria su secreto. Jellal sólo los miro extrañado y curioso, pero prefirio guardar silencio.

Las investigaciones se trataron de hacer lo más pronto posible, además de que acordaron tratar de terminar el caso lo más rapido posible, además de mantener su distancia mientras estuvieran cerca de sus respectivas parejas, aunque ciertamente para sus parejas y sus compañeros de la agencia el trato que se tenian la rubia y el pelirosa era totalmente diferente, ya que ambs ya no se miraban feo ni se peleaban, al contrrio, uno que otro compañero noto cierta midara complice entre estos ellos. Mientras que Minerva y Sting también notaron ese cambio en sus parejas y dejaron que los celos los cegaran, se empezaron a reclamar entre ellos, de que sus respectivas parejas se estaban seduciendo entre sí, pero en lugar de aliarse su naturaleza sólo hizo que se fueran uno contra el otro; por lo que se fueron descubriendo de a poco los negocios sucios, claro que a los agentes, esto les resulto beneficioso y con esta nueva ayuda el caso se cerró un mes después del accidente en el elevador, los líderes trataban de culparse uno al otro, pero entre eso y las pruebas que habían obtenido acerca de la organización Sabertooth, cayeron ambos en las manos de la justicia.

Los honores que habían recibido Lucy y Natsu fueron dados por lo alto, inclusive se había considerado la idea de darle a ambos la promoción que tanto soñaban; él día que se cerró el caso y se anunció la promoción a ambos, el subdirector Dreyar, que también era amigo de los nombrados, decidió organizar una fiesta en un bar que usualmente visitaban después del trabajo. Cuando llegaron al lugar las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar; la reunión fue divertida y amena, aunque Lucy y Natsu no pudieron pasar tanto tiempo juntos como hubieran querido, ya que nadie estaba enterado de lo que paso entre ellos, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos.

Esa madrugada después de que terminara la fiesta la rubia se retiró a su departamento, donde al llegar se colocó la pijama y se preparó para poder dormir, pero cuando estaba lista para eso, pero el sonido de un golpe a la puerta, cuando fue a abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la persona que estaba en el umbral, ya que, en ella se encontraba la figura alta del pelirosa y en una de sus manos sostenía una botella de vino tinto.

- _¿Paso algo Natsu_?-. Pregunto extrañada la chica por la intromisión del chico-. _Pero mejor entra que hace un poco de frio afuera_ -. Agregó dejando entrar al chico, el cual entro, pero se detuvo frente a la chica, cosa extraña en él, pues siempre destacaba por su seguridad y confianza.

- _Bueno... en realidad_ -. Levantó la botella-. _Quería festejar contigo_ -. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida.

- _Pensé que ya habíamos festejado mucho esta noche_ -. Le respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta su sala invitándolo a que la siguiera-. _Toma asiento, traeré algunas copas_ -. Dijo la chica caminando a la cocina y casi al mismo tiempo salía de ella con dos copas, una en cada llego al lado del chico este ya se hallaba abriendo la botella de vino con un abrecorchos hasta descorcharla.

- _Si hemos festejado mucho hoy_ -. Dijo el chico sirviendo el vino en ambas copas _-. Pero quería brindar sólo contigo_ -. Sonrió coqueto el chico, mientras le entregaba una de las copas de vino a Lucy y poder aprovechar de rozar sus dedos en esa entrega. Luego de unos minutos tomo su propia copa.

- _Bien, pues... Brindo por el caso, que resultó ser todo un excito_ -. Dijo Lucy levantado su copa al igual que Natsu para después chocarlas.

- _Yo brindo por la mejor agente que he conocid_ o-. Dijo el pelirosa levantando su cosa-. _Que es muy inteligente y muy hermosa y muy sexy_ -. Termino de decir al momento que la chica, con un rubor en sus mejillas, chocara copas con él.

- _Pues entonces déjame brindar por el mejor agente; que es fuerte, atractivo y bastante inteligente_ -. Bromeo lo último la ojicafe.

 _-¿Solo bastante?-._ Pregunto el Dragneel algo ofendido.

- _Bueno, bueno, muy-._ Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

 _-Entonces yo podría decir que no eres sexy_ -. Dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que dejaba su copa en la mesa de centro. La chica por su parte lo miraba ofendida.

 _-¿Cómo que no soy sexy_?-. Le pregunto la rubia dejando su copa en la mesa y lo miro ofendida y triste. Natsu al ver esa mirada no pudo hacer más que en un momento de rapidez tomarla de la cintura y sentarla a horcajadas sobre él.

- _Eres_ -. Se interrumpió besando en el cuello a la chica, mientras ella se retorcía tratando de apartarse-. _Endemoniadamente sexy_ -. Fue lo que dijo el muchacho, la chica iba a responderle, pero él aprovecho ese momento para besarla en los labios con fiereza y pasión-. _Lucy, no sabes cuánto me he resistido por poder probar tus exquisitos labios_ -. Le dijo el chico para después abrazarla, quedando su cabeza apoyada en la zona del pecho de la chica, ya que ella se encontraba sentada en su regazo. La chica solo le acariciaba el cabello al chico y solto un suspiro, pero ese suspiro habia sonado algo ahogado, el cual Natsu fue capaz de notar, por lo que se enderezo para poder mirarla y al hacer eso pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, con al parecer lagrimas retenidas _-. ¿Qué pasa?-._ Pregunto el chico tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, mientras la miraba preocupado.

- _Yo pensé que lo que habia pasado entre nosotros, en el elevador, se quedaria como un recuerdo_ -. Confeso Lucy, cerrando sus ojos, mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a lo que Natsu rapidamente las seco con sus pulgares.

- _Tonta rubia oxigenada_ -. Le dijo algo divertido el pelirosa, a lo que ella solo lo miro molesta-. _No sabes cuanto he padecido este mes por querer probar tus seductores labios_ -. El chico beso sus labios de una forma apasionada, pero queriendo transmitirletodos sus sentimientos mediante ese beso-. _Sentirte en mis brazos_ -. El ojiesmeralda apriciono a la chica entre sus brazos-. _Respirar tu aroma_ -. El dragneel de pronto enterro su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, dejando un camino de suaves besos en el cuello de la chica, a lo cual ella solo sollozo-. _¿Y ahora porque lloras?_ -. Pregunto angustiado mirandola a los ojos.

- _Me haces tan feliz_ -. Sonrio aun llorando la chica-. _Yo tambien te he extrañe mucho_ -. Dijo Lucy abrazandose a su cuello-. _Pero pensé que ese encuentro solo habia sido algo pasajero, y que todo lo que habiamos docho en el elevador habia sido producto de la pasion del momento._

- _Lucy_ -. El Dragneel la movio de tal manera para que se pudieran ver a los ojos-. _Tengo que confesarte algo_ -. dijo el chico muy serio-. _Desde el momento en que te conoci despertaste en mi un sentimiento que jamas habia conocido, ese dia en que ambos llegamos a la agencia, ¿Lo recuerdas?._

 _-Como olvidarlo, ambos ibamos a la entrevista con Laxus para el puesto disponible._

 _-Te vi en el elevador, estabas tan neviosa que tiraste todos tus papeles al piso_ -. dijo el pelirosa besando su mejilla _-. Lucy, ahi me di cuenta que estábamos aplicado a la misma solicitud_ -. Termino de decir el chico para que inmediatamente la chica lo golpeara en el brazo.

- _Y tú haciéndote pasar por agente me habías dicho que ya habían aceptado a alguien-._ La rubia despues de decir aquello lo volvio a golpear en el brazo.

- _Lucias tan triste aquella vez que me dieron ganas de abrazarte_ -. Dijo el pelirosa al mismo tiempo que envolvia su pequeña figura en sus brazos-. _Pero cuando nos recibio Laxus en la puerta del elevador y nos habló de que haríamos algunas pruebas para aplicar el puesto te pusiste tan furiosa que me encanto verte asi._

 _-Me dieron ganas de patearte en ese momento, estaba realmente furiosa_ -. Dijo la chica con un pequeño puchero, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera con orgullo.

- _Me encanto tu nariz arrugad y esa mirada rabiosa, y cuando te vi haciendo tus pruebas, con el talento y la fuerza que demostraste , ademas que te hiciste amiga de todos desde un principio. En ese momento supe que jamas te fijarías en una persona tan seria y aburrida como yo._

 _-Es broma ¿No?_ -. Pregunto extrañada la de ojos color chocolate y el levanto una ceja ante lo que habia dicho ella _-. Yo jamas sentí que fueses aburrido o serio, en mi opinion eso te da un toque atractivo_ -. Sonrió apenada la chica _-. Después del coraje inicial me causo gracia que me hubieras dicho eso, incluso si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa te hubiera dicho lo mismo... Por mi parte me quede impactada cuando te vi_ Lucy con una gran sonrojo en su rostro que hacia que la chica luciera un tomate maduro-. _Con ese porte, tan alto, un caballero. Esas son algunas razones por las que tire mis papeles. T_ _ambién sentó algo extraño en mi y cuando me ayudaste a levantarlos y me dijiste que ya habían aceptado a alguien pensé que ya no tendría la oportunidad de conocerte_ -. Suspiro la chica al recordar ese momento-. _Y cuando me di cuenta que me habías engañado, lo admito estaba furiosa; pero también cuando te vi en tus pruebas me di cuenta que nunca te fijarías en alguien tan insignificante como yo_ -. Dijo Lucy con una mirada triste en su rostro y Natsu al verla con esa mirada la beso en los labios con todo el amor y la pasión que le era posible-. Y cuando Laxus dijo que nos aceptaba a ambos fue ese el mejor momento de mi vida.

- _En ese momento pensé que la única manera que te fijarías en mi seria molestándote. Ademas me encantaba verte enojada, te ves simplemente hermosa_ -. La chica ante lo dicho le saco la lengua, fingiendo estar enojada.

- _Yo pensé que la única forma en que te tendría cerca de mi era cuando me molestaba y que si sólo me hablabas para ofenderme estaria bien para mi, simplemente con eso ya me sentía feliz, por eso tuve que aprender a responder a tus ataques_.-Termino de decir la rubia, provocando que ambos rieran.

- _Cuando inicio el caso y te veia con Eucliffe no podia soportarlo, lo odiaba a el por tenerte y me odiaba a mi por no haber tratado de acercarme a ti, pero las peleas se volvieron rutina y cada vez parecias que no me querias cerca, y pensé: "sere feliz aunque sólo este cerca de ella para pelearnos."_ -. Confesó Natsu mirando a los iojos a Lucy.

 _-Yo tampoco soportaba verte con Minerva, me moria de celos, deseando ser la que estuviera en tus brazos recibiendo tus atenciones y cariños, la que pudiera besarte y estar contigo_ -. Confeso Lucy un poco sonrojada y tomando entre sus delicadas manos el rostro del chico.

- _Después del percance del elevador_ -. empezo Natsu haciendo que ambs sonrieran y que, además Lucy se sonrojada por recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos en el elevador-. _Pude darme cuenta cual era el sentimiento que despertaste en mi,desde la primera vez que te conoci_ -. El pelirosa toma las mejillas de la chica para acercarla despacio a su rostro-. _Te amo Lucy Heartfilia._

- _Oh_ -. Dijo Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos y cubriendo su boca con sus manos-. _Natsu yo tambien te amo, te amo muchisimo_ -. Fue lo unico que dijo Lucy antes de lanzarse a los brazos del Dragneel juntar sus labios sellando en silecnsio un pacto de amor, ahora nada ni nadie los separaria y las pruebas que les trajera la vida ya no las enfrentarian solos sino que ahora los dos harian frente a esas pruebas.

De a poco esos besos se fueron transformando en caricias más apacionadas hhasta dar lugar al acto mas bello y sublime que puede haber, fusionarse en cuerpo y alma con aquella persona que es tu alma gemela.

 ** _Es extraño como a veces un encuentro casual y una ac_** ** _cidente en un elevador nos puede conducir a quien es nuestra otra mitad, sólo hay que estar atentos y mirar a nuestro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestro gran amor_.**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **Fin**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **Bien esta listo... debo de admitir que soy demsiado lenta para escribir, pero me distraigo facilmente aunque desde ahora tratare de actualizar más seguro y sin nada más que decir bye bye.**

 **:3**

 **-Rose Black.**


End file.
